The Eye of the Dragon
by Epik Wonder
Summary: Tatsuya, the viallage's most wannabe ninja, is physically unable to become a ninja, but no one has the courage to tell her. And just who is this man that thinks Tatsuya eats too fast? And who are these ninjas that attacked the village? -on hiatus-


**Hello everybody! I'm Epik Wonder and I'm going take my chances and try to write a ninja fanfic! Most likely, I'll fail horribly at it, but I'm going to try. Emphasis on the "try". **

**Please excuse any mistake with the names and time periods.**

**Well, introductions aside, let the story begin!**

"Yuu, wait up!" A happy voice called out to a small, silver-haired girl in a pink kimono.

"What do you _want_, Tatsuya?" Yuu said, exasperated as the taller, much pudgier girl came stumbling up behind her.

"Nothing, really. I just, um, came to wish you good luck on your first mission. You know, because we're friends and all." Tatsuya said sheepishly. Yuu frowned.

"Whatever." She said quietly. She turned away from Tatsuya and kept on walking forward. Pretty soon, she was nothing more than a small dot on the horizon.

"Bye!" The black haired girl called out once more. There was no response. Tatsuya looked down at her feet. She picked at the hem of her small black dress and then tried to loosen her white belt. It wouldn't budge. Tatsuya only sighed. She looked back once more before heading, dejected, back to the village in her thin soled, straw shoes.

---

"Tatsuya! Come on! Dinner's being served now. If you don't come in here soon, you won't get your share!" A throaty voice shouted out of an inn window.

"Coming, Nami!" Tatsuya yelled in response. She darted into the kitchen of the inn to help with the serving of the dinner.

"Here. Take this to Taro. And this one to Tamako." Nami, the muscled, red haired inn keeper said as she handed little trays of food to Tatsuya.

Tatsuya balanced the two trays she had received in her two hands and walked slowly to the large tatami floored room where dinner was always served every night. It was filled with travelers every night and a few regulars, including Taro and Tamako. They were ninja partners.

"Here, Taro, this is for you. And Tamako, this one's for you." Tatsuya handed the two ninjas their dinners and stalked out back into the kitchen.

"Well, here's your payment." Nami smiled as she handed Tatsuya a heaping bowl of rice with a large bowl of miso soup.

"I thought today was eel night…" Tatsuya said sadly, eyeing the lack of eel.

"Sorry dear, we ran out. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Nami said, trying to comfort Tatsuya. Nami then dried her hands on her apron and walked out of the small kitchen.

"Tomorrow it is!" Tatsuya cried and grabbed her soup and rice. She sat down on the earth ground and got eating. No more than two minutes had passed until Tatsuya called out, "I'm done!"

"You should really eat slower." A male voice said.

Tatsuya nearly fell over in surprise. "Who—Who are you?" She asked, in shock.

"I should ask the same of you." He replied. He walked into the small kitchen and looked around. The tall man was wearing a black kimono with a straw hat, covering his face. With her observant eyes, Tatsuya could see there was a katana hidden under his kimono.

"Well, I'm—" Tatsuya hadn't finished talking before the man took off his straw hat. Tatsuya's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried, getting on her knees and bowing repeatedly to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He asked, trying to make her stop bowing.

"I'm sorry! I must have offended you, God!" Tatsuya wailed.

"What? I'm no God." He said, confused.

"You…aren't?" Tatsuya said quietly, ceasing her crying.

"Nope. And you really shouldn't reveal your identity so easily." The man laughed. Suddenly, he stopped laughing and froze. "Quick, go hide."

Tatsuya was angry now. "Why should I? You—"

"Go!" Tatsuya scurried under a table. The mysterious man quickly threw off his kimono to reveal full ninja attire. She gasped.

Three ninjas with their faces covered with black cloth tumbled in through the window. The man narrowed his eyes and pulled out his katana. The ninja to his left sprang into action, leaping onto him. He easily deflected him by cutting a deep gash into his arm and kneeing in the stomach.

One down, two to go. The two remaining ninjas both leapt out at the same time, trying to catch him off guard. Tatsuya gasped. She had seen glints of steel in their hands. She crawled out of her hiding place to help the man.

"Over here, suckers!" She cried, brandishing a pot, sounding a lot braver than she actually felt. One of the ninjas immediately turned her way. She conked him on the head at the same time the other man kicked the other ninja full in the face.

Tatsuya jumped around, celebrating their small victory when she smelled smoke.

"Fire!"

**That's it for now! Review!**


End file.
